


【雀東】夜行性動物（下）

by beyondthestarrysky



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthestarrysky/pseuds/beyondthestarrysky
Summary: *現背 / ABO / 雀A東O / 東是O裝B*ooc預警
Kudos: 1





	【雀東】夜行性動物（下）

**Author's Note:**

> *現背 / ABO / 雀A東O / 東是O裝B   
> *ooc預警

「⋯⋯哥哥覺得我不喜歡你嗎？」朴佑鎮停下了親吻，咬著舌尖迫使自己清醒，現在的金東賢整個人都散發著讓人感到舒服的木質香氣，但明明該是清新怡人的味道，卻像在他的身體裡點燃了一顆小火球，燥熱隨之而來，最後熱度都衝往下腹，「覺得我、只是因為信息素而⋯這麼對你？」

金東賢沒說話，低垂著眼眸，他的呼吸開始變得粗重，視野也開始模糊，腦袋燒的沒辦法思考，他掐了掐自己，意識到自己完全發情後的醜態可能會被眼前的弟弟完全看見⋯⋯他強打起精神，「嗯⋯求你了⋯⋯我真的得去找煐岷哥⋯」

朴佑鎮盯著金東賢泛紅的臉不發一語，把哥哥摟到自己懷裡，又多放出些信息素，抬手撕掉金東賢後頸上的抑制貼，被燒到都快失去意識的人又怎麼能夠阻止，一時之間房間都被癒創木的香氣包圍著。

「哥為什麼覺得我不喜歡你？我明明表現的很明顯了啊。」朴佑鎮喃喃自語，手裡輕輕撫摸著金東賢的腺體，耳邊環繞著的是倔強哥哥亟欲忍住卻反而更能勾起Alpha嗜虐欲的嗚咽聲，他湊到金東賢側頸，愛憐的親吻著，他知道這會讓Omega更瘋狂的想被佔有，「哥不是拒絕我很多次了？連剛剛都在說要找煐岷哥。」

金東賢愣住，本就已經不太能思考的大腦在聽到朴佑鎮的話時更像有一團毛線在腦中打了無數個結，背對著朴佑鎮看不到弟弟的表情，又因為朴佑鎮的親吻而全身顫慄，Omega的本能開始叫囂著被佔有，生理性的眼淚不斷的冒出來，手緊握著，用力到指甲陷入肉裡才要回一點意識，「⋯⋯你說你喜歡我？」

金東賢難耐的扭了扭腰，下身的潮濕感告訴他自己已經快要完全發情了，像是有什麼東西在體內燃燒著，熱度最後都往下身衝去，但他還是想要那一個答案，「你喜歡我嗎⋯？不是弟弟對哥哥的喜歡嗎⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯哥哥是笨蛋嗎？」朴佑鎮愣了，所以金東賢的每個拒絕都是因為覺得自己不喜歡他？

他打橫抱起金東賢，瘦的誇張的Omega哥哥也沒掙扎，乖乖的摟著朴佑鎮的脖頸待在弟弟懷裡，漂亮的眼睛飽含著水氣，緊緊盯著朴佑鎮，被盯的更加不自在了，他眨眨眼睛，盡可能平靜的開口，「你不要這樣看我了，哥知道我在忍耐嗎。」

把人輕輕的放到他的床上，金東賢的褲子已經濕的一塌糊塗，他吞了口口水，現在眼前的哥哥真的太性感了。

但小男生就算在這種情況下要表白也還是害羞的不行，用手掌蓋住金東賢的眼睛，他覆到Omega的耳邊，「我喜歡你，不是哥哥弟弟的喜歡、不是朋友的喜歡，而是想標記哥哥的喜歡、想把哥哥佔為己有的喜歡。」

朴佑鎮拿開了覆在金東賢眼睛上的手，那雙漂亮眼睛果不其然的瞪大了，水氣在眼眶中打轉，但一眨眼一低眸卻都透著性感，「我也喜歡你⋯喜歡佑鎮⋯」，金東賢伸出手環住了眼前的Alpha，不再只是弟弟，而是朴佑鎮，是他喜歡的人，是他想佔為己有的Alpha。

x

Omega被褪去了褲子及濕透了的底褲，Alpha本來擔心著自己沒拿潤滑液會不會傷到對方，卻被Omega攬住脖子獻上親吻，金東賢的眼睛亮亮的，挑逗的親吻了朴佑鎮的指尖，拉著他的手往下，自己挪了挪抬起雙臀，讓朴佑鎮更好探入手指，「沒那麼容易受傷的⋯不要怕啦⋯⋯唔嗯！朴佑鎮！你！」

朴佑鎮無預警的把手指探入哥哥的後庭，獲得連嗔怒都滿是性感的眼神。金東賢在親吻他的指尖的時候，一方面覺得哥哥太色情了，一方面又忍不住就生起氣來，太想欺負眼前這個人了，明明是想要捧在手心的人，但寫在基因裡的嗜虐欲卻叫囂著，想弄哭他、想弄髒他、想把他佔為己有。他又探入了一指，甬道內濕潤又柔軟，肉壁緊緊吸附著他的手指，「哥⋯⋯」

「幹嘛⋯」金東賢乖巧的待在朴佑鎮懷裡，伏在朴佑鎮肩膀上，他還是習慣性的忍住了自己的聲音，緊咬著嘴唇到有些滲血的程度。

「我想聽你的聲音。」朴佑鎮又突然探入一指，果然獲得了來不及反應的哥哥突然拔高的呻吟聲，他向後靠了靠，找到哥哥的嘴唇親吻著，用嘴唇婆裟著金東賢的傷口，「我想聽⋯所以不要忍著，現在的哥哥很漂亮、也很性感，不用忍著的⋯唔⋯」

年下Alpha告白的話語才說到一半，眼前大膽的Omega就又吻上Alpha，舌頭靈活的在弟弟愣神的時候鑽入口腔，糾纏著弟弟的舌頭，復又吸吮著Alpha飽滿的嘴唇，分開時來不及吞回嘴裡的唾液牽成一縷銀絲，最後順著他稜角分明的下顎滴落，金東賢笑起來，看起來陽光又清純，但眼神卻滿是挑逗的意味，勾人的緊。

「如果佑鎮尼想聽的話，不管是什麼我都會說給你聽的。」他湊到朴佑鎮耳邊，用著氣音撩撥弟弟，末了還啃咬了下朴佑鎮紅透的耳骨。

「哥你這樣太犯規了⋯⋯」年下Alpha滿臉通紅，耳垂耳骨更是紅的不像話，被喜歡的Omega這樣撩撥，鼻間又滿是對方勾人的信息素，不由得就生起氣來，曲起一根手指，果然看見剛剛還大膽張揚的Omega瞪大了眼睛，眼角染上緋紅，嗚咽呻吟著，他無辜又委屈的開口，「哥哥明明是Omega⋯剛剛還那樣拒絕我，怎麼可以馬上就這樣啊⋯⋯太犯規了⋯⋯」

「嗚嗯⋯佑鎮尼⋯哈啊！嗯⋯⋯」剛剛還在挑逗弟弟的金東賢現在自嚐苦果，Alpha弟弟沒有要放過他，手指在甬道裡面翻攪，時不時曲起手指劃過內壁，帶著些許疼痛的快感順著脊椎傳到大腦最後又都匯聚到下腹，他全身顫慄，前端腫脹不堪，生理性的眼淚又冒了出來，除了呼喊弟弟的名字外什麼話都說不出來，「嗚嗚⋯佑鎮尼⋯⋯」

他的手才剛碰到自己的前端，便被Alpha用空著的手捉住，金東賢急的不行又哭的更厲害了，帶著哭腔的撒嬌打在朴佑鎮的耳膜上都是露骨的勾引，「你放開我！嗚嗚⋯⋯我好難受⋯⋯佑鎮尼⋯」

前端得不到安撫後端又已經被擴張完而感到空虛，Omega的細胞都在吶喊著想被侵犯，本能的放出了更多的信息素勾引著眼前的Alpha。

「怎麼可以只有哥舒服？哥也碰碰我的我就放開你⋯」

空虛感從蔓延至整個背脊，大腦開始不聽使喚，Omega的身體渴求著被Alpha填滿，舔了舔唇角，轉動一下被抓著的手腕示意弟弟放手，沒了禁錮的手掌撫上自己與弟弟的性器，手心手指都帶著長年練琴留下來的繭，雙手並用的握住彼此，碰在一起的性器摩擦帶來了不同於以往的快感，手因為發情期的關係而微微顫抖著，但Omega還是盡可能的滿足自己也照顧到Alpha弟弟，手指滑過皺褶處，稍微施了點力就聽見朴佑鎮難耐又壓抑的低吟，他用大拇指輕按著頂端小孔，手指都被液體沾濕，湊上去親了親Alpha的唇角，笑容純真卻帶著邀請的意味，「不進來嘛？」

「哥⋯⋯」

低沉的嗓音穿過耳膜，一直不願意看向金東賢的雙眼終於抬頭望向眼前的哥哥，朴佑鎮咬了咬下唇，眼睛裡的佔有慾讓Omega的大腦更加無法思考，「哥，如果不想要了就趁現在拒絕我。」

金東賢的回答是一個吻。

x

「哈⋯哈啊⋯」跪趴在床鋪上的金東賢配合著朴佑鎮的律動擺動腰部，讓Alpha能夠更深入的填滿自己、佔有自己，「佑、佑鎮尼⋯嗚、嗚啊，快、快點⋯」，細碎的呻吟聲隨著不規律且粗重的喘氣聲迴盪在金東賢的房間。

朴佑鎮俯臥下去，一手抓著金東賢纖瘦的腰，一手撐在地板上，讓他可以整個人貼在金東賢背上卻又不至於給哥哥過多負擔。金東賢本來就高他不少，這個姿勢連金東賢的肩膀都搆不著，只能一邊撞進哥哥體內一邊舔咬著金東賢白皙的背，「哥好美⋯⋯」

朴佑鎮一直覺得金東賢的背很美，順著美好的脖頸線條向下是形狀漂亮又明顯的蝴蝶骨，在那地方稍一用力啃咬，敏感的Omega就會忍不住縮緊後穴，帶來有些疼痛的快感；再往下便是纖細卻不瘦弱的腰，放在哥哥腰上的手使了點力，便在那處留下指印，金東賢本就白，這樣泛紅著的肌膚更加能夠勾起Alpha的嗜虐慾，遑論耳邊迴盪的還是喜歡的Omega的嗚咽聲，想在那漂亮的背上留下傷痕做下記號，但朴佑鎮終究只是愛憐的、近乎虔誠的親吻著金東賢漂亮白皙的背。

「嗚⋯⋯」金東賢使不上力氣，原本撐著自己上半身的手只剩下抓住床單的力氣，腰部陷落凹成了一個性感的弧度，這個動作使的Omega的臀部翹的更高，讓Alpha能進入的更深，「啊嗯⋯佑鎮尼⋯」

「怎麼了？」Alpha直起身，明明是第一次性事但卻一點都不毛躁，頻率一致的抽插著，尋找著哥哥的每一個敏感點。

「嗯啊、哈⋯想親你⋯嗯⋯」金東賢的臉埋在手臂之間，聲音聽起來有些模糊，但撒嬌討吻的聲音悉數落入朴佑鎮耳裡。

朴佑鎮箍緊了金東賢的腰，一個挺腰把性器送往更深處去，果不其然聽見了Omega有些受不住的細微哭聲，騰出一隻手，撫上哥哥的性器，覆滿厚繭的手掌上下套弄，在根部稍微用力的圈緊，頂端小孔像是壞掉的水龍頭，淅淅瀝瀝的淌出液體，沾濕了朴佑鎮的手掌，Alpha起了欺負的心思，用了點力揉捏囊袋，前後都被有些粗暴的對待，正在發情期的Omega承受不來，細碎哭聲變成了哭喊，朴佑鎮伏在金東賢背上，滿意的吻了吻他光潔美麗的背，「哥哥好色⋯⋯太色太糟糕了⋯⋯」

「啊嗯⋯⋯朴、佑鎮！嗚⋯」連話語都破碎，一下受到的刺激太多，想要發洩卻被Alpha用拇指按住小孔，急的臉都更紅了幾分，只能用盡全身僅存的力氣回頭，一雙漂亮勾人的眼睛滿是淚花，蓄滿了水氣的眼睛委屈的看向朴佑鎮，不管是抱怨還是生氣看起來都像在撒嬌，「你放開我！嗚嗚好難受⋯討厭⋯⋯我不要了......」

「哥⋯」朴佑鎮聽到金東賢的話反倒慌了手腳，上一秒還是在性事上欺負哥哥的Alpha，下一秒就變回哥哥傻瓜的小朋友，乖乖地放開了金東賢，在哥哥體內的性器也往剛剛找到的敏感點進攻，恥骨撞的生疼，只怕哥哥是真的討厭自己了，沒過多久敏感的Omega便仰起頭，脖頸勾勒出漂亮的線條，紅腫的腺體在白皙的後頸上散發著瑰麗誘惑的美，而突然拔高的呻吟聲以及手上更加濕潤的感覺告訴朴佑鎮敏感的Omega已經高潮，「哥、東東哥⋯⋯」

他退了出來，抱著全身上下濕的一塌糊塗的Omega把人翻了過來，拉起人讓哥哥坐進自己懷裡，小心翼翼又討好的親吻著金東賢的眼皮與眼角，又湊到唇邊親吻他唇角，小朋友眨眨眼睛，深知只要自己撒嬌就會得到溫柔哥哥的原諒，「哥哥不要生氣了⋯⋯」

金東賢反倒笑了，上彎的眼睛滿是笑意，上手捏了捏弟弟還有點肉的臉頰，「你再欺負我我真的會拒絕你哦。」，但是卻又親吻了朴佑鎮的唇，手碰了碰朴佑鎮依舊昂揚的慾望卻不加以滿足，「佑鎮尼不是還沒舒服到嘛？我也還沒有被標記哦⋯？」

聽到這樣明晃著的勾引，哪還有Alpha能夠拒絕Omega的邀請。

x

「嗚嗯⋯呼⋯⋯」

從喉嚨深處發出喟嘆，金東賢眉頭忍不住皺起，半瞇著眼睛被快感折磨的有些失神，但終於被填滿的感覺讓他滿足的呼出一口氣，手攬著弟弟的脖子把人扯下來，在弟弟的唇角上印上一個吻後笑的很乾淨，「好舒服⋯⋯」

「是這樣嗎？」朴佑鎮勾起嘴角，笑容看起來痞的可以，也沒等金東賢回答就抓著哥哥的腰一次進到最深處，Omega染上哭音的嚶嚀對alpha而言是最佳的催情劑。

「唔嗯⋯太⋯快了⋯」金東賢顫抖著，剛剛才發洩過一次而疲軟的性器又再次抬頭，已經沒有力氣再抬高手勾著朴佑鎮了，隨意的抓著身旁的枕頭，一雙漂亮的桃花眼眨啊眨的，眼角通紅、臉頰微微鼓起，看起來委屈的不行，「等、等一下呀⋯⋯哼嗯⋯」

「等不了。」朴佑鎮把進出的速度慢慢加快，卻也沒把力度放輕，一下下都撞進深處，撞到金東賢體內每一個敏感點上，肉壁的皺摺在一瞬之間被拉平，Omega從喉嚨發出了喟嘆，微瞇著的眼睛被撞的失去焦距，非常有魅力的微厚開合著，呻吟聲斷續又破碎，聽在Alpha的耳裡都是勾引。

「⋯⋯啊。」朴佑鎮頓住，在金東賢體內的性器撞到了最深處，突然碰到一個類似入口的地方，那處比金東賢已經緊緻柔軟的內壁還要更加溫熱濕潤，朴佑鎮滿頭細細密密的汗，有些緊張的用分身戳了戳那處入口，他聲音沙啞，極力壓抑才沒有直接撞進金東賢的生殖腔，「哥⋯我可以⋯⋯」

「咿！停、停下⋯等一下！」金東賢嗓音也沙啞，蜜嗓滿是顆粒感卻比平時聽起來更加性感甜蜜，突然抬高雙手抵在朴佑鎮胸口，眼神比剛剛清明許多，閃著一些Omega本能性的期待與害怕，朴佑鎮的性器還在緩緩戳刺著腔口，金東賢手握成拳依舊抵在朴佑鎮胸口，雙眼滿是水氣，一眨眼眼淚就滾了出來，「我、我⋯⋯」

「哥哥不想要的話我就不進去。」朴佑鎮下身配合著金東賢的拒絕而停下了動作，性器停在入口處，龜頭被那潮濕溫熱的地方緊緊吸著，雖沒有直接撞進去，手卻不規矩地帶著情慾的意味撫摸著金東賢的側腰，「哥哥⋯真的不想要嗎？」

Omega的大腦還是有些混沌，沒辦法做太多思考的情況下，幾乎是被本能主宰著一切，身體裡的野獸叫喚著想被侵犯被佔有被標記，他眨了眨眼睛，看著眼前自己捧在手心疼的要命的弟弟、愛人、他的Alpha，他當然看見了朴佑鎮眼裡的愛戀，也看見了弟弟染上情慾的眼神，「我有點怕⋯但是沒關係！⋯因為是佑鎮尼⋯嗯⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯哥真的⋯太會了⋯⋯」朴佑鎮喃喃自語，顧不上回應金東賢的疑問，把人給撈起來讓哥哥坐到自己懷裡，在金東賢體內的男根稍微找了一下又找到那個濕熱的入口，他能感覺到金東賢搭在他脖子上的手收緊了，漂亮的眼睛一眨一眨的，他湊上去親吻他眼皮眼角，「哥哥別怕。」，性器終於撞開了窄小的腔口，進到了更濕熱柔軟卻緊緊包裹著他的生殖腔內。

金東賢驚慌失措的抓繞著朴佑鎮的背，似是渴求又似是拒絕。朴佑鎮當然沒有給他拒絕的機會，抬起頭與金東賢的雙唇廝磨，紅舌竄出口腔，來不及吞嚥的口水低落在兩人的身上，他伸出舌頭把嘴邊那縷銀絲舔入嘴裡，下身更是加快速度抽插著，恥骨撞得生疼，卻一點都不想停下來，更不想離開那溫熱柔軟又緊緻的地方，「哥好棒⋯⋯」

「啊⋯哈啊、哼嗯⋯佑、佑鎮⋯哈、嗚⋯」  
「哥把我咬的好緊、好舒服⋯」  
「不要說⋯嗯⋯出來啊！」攬著朴佑鎮後背的手指用力到指尖都泛白，金東賢伏在朴佑鎮頸側，模模糊糊的覺得正在他生殖腔內橫衝直撞的性器似乎又更大了幾分。

「咿！啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

金東賢拔高的呻吟跟在朴佑鎮的一聲喟嘆之後，他幾乎沒了力氣，大腦也沒辦法思考，朴佑鎮又撞了幾下，在他體內的性器跳了跳，一股熱源便注入了他體內的溫床。朴佑鎮撥開他被汗水浸濕而貼在額頭的瀏海，對著他笑的連虎牙都露了出來，手在金東賢後頸撫摸著，Omega側了側脖子，把最不該給Alpha碰到的脆弱後頸柔軟腺體都展示在弟弟眼前，「⋯⋯標記我吧。」

虎牙刺破後頸腺體的肌膚，注入了朴佑鎮霸道又甜蜜的酒心巧克力味的信息素，跟金東賢木質香氣的癒創木氣味融合在一起，兩股天差地別的信息素氣味卻意外的融合的很好，既霸道卻也溫柔的氣味就像信息素的本人們一樣。

「這樣哥哥就是我的Omega了⋯⋯」朴佑鎮有些不可置信的說著。  
「嗯⋯」剛被完全標記完的金東賢有些虛弱的笑著，勾起嘴角又吻了吻剛剛在他體內橫衝直撞現在又發懵可愛的要命的弟弟，「不可以始亂終棄哦⋯我愛你⋯嗯⋯」

朴佑鎮親吻著因為太累而已經昏睡過去的金東賢，說出了那些來不及訴說的愛意，「我也是，我愛你。」

（Plus+）

「嗯⋯？佑鎮尼⋯」被完全標記完後就累的昏睡過去的金東賢醒來發現自己的Alpha就在眼前，張開雙手討抱，朴佑鎮也是手一伸就把Omega攬入懷裡，金東賢在朴佑鎮懷裡眨了眨眼，「幹嘛苦著一張臉？」

「哥⋯」朴佑鎮奶聲奶氣的，像是撒嬌像是抱怨，反正就是委屈的不行，「我想想覺得不對⋯為什麼你不告訴我？為什麼呀⋯好可惜⋯我想當第一個標記哥哥的Alpha⋯⋯」

「你是第一個沒錯啊？」金東賢疑惑的歪了歪頭，他又沒跟林煐岷做過，朴佑鎮當然是第一個也是唯一一個真正意義上標記他的Alpha啊？不然他剛剛是被折騰假的嗎？他莫名其妙的開口，「我沒跟煐岷哥做過，他都只有咬我後頸而已啊？」

「那樣也不可以！」朴佑鎮委屈地像是一隻被主人拋棄的大狗狗，收緊環在金東賢腰上的手，扁了扁嘴，「而且為什麼煐岷哥要幫你啊？煐岷哥喜歡你嗎？」

「蛤？你是笨蛋嗎？」金東賢不可置信的說著，說完才意識到朴佑鎮這個反應是Alpha在完全標記Omega後固有的佔有慾爆發，而自己又被林煐岷暫時標記長達一年半，也難怪朴佑鎮會這麼在意了，「煐岷哥幫我是我求他的⋯嘛⋯我那個時候不想讓你知道我是Omega嘛⋯⋯」

「然後呢，告訴你一個秘密。」金東賢俏皮的眨了眨左眼，「煐岷哥呢⋯喜歡大輝哦。」

「但大輝不是還沒分化？」  
「嗯⋯人又不是靠著性別相愛。是因為想愛人而愛人，而不是為了要愛人而愛人。」金東賢彎起嘴角，笑的溫柔，眼底流淌著愛意，「這不是你教會我的嗎？」

FIN


End file.
